La Meltran y el Piloto
by gregorioabel
Summary: La historia de dos enemigos que en el fervor de la batalla encuentran algo mas que la victoria.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la primera ves que escribo un fanficcion, espero que les guste y espero vuestras criticas al respecto. Así mismo dejo en claro que Macross/Robotech no me pertenecen, solo lo hago como esparcimiento y para la gente que disfruta la lectura fantástica.

La historia se desarrolla en en universo Macross Do you Remenber Love. Espero que la disfruten.

CAPITULO 1

Caminaba solo por las calles de la Ciudad Macros dentro de la nave que a estas alturas llamábamos hogar, cuando las alarmas sonaron como nunca las había escuchado, o al menos así parecía. Tras la llegada de los emisarios de Lord Britai Kridanik y luego de el quiebre unilateral del fuego por parte de las fuerzas de Gorg Bodolzaa la SDF1 comenzaba lo que todos creíamos seria nuestro último despliegue en el espacio. Mientras corría hacia su base tropieza con una joven mujer china, pero por la prontitud solo se disculpo y continúo pensando porque estaría llorando. Al llegar a la cubierta del Prometeos fue cuando me di cuenta de que quizás, no con seguridad, sería mi último despegue.

Había naves de todo tipo y tamaño surcando los cielos, cruceros, acorazados y hasta la increíble mole del líder Zentradi. Todas esas naves y sus tripulantes tenían una sola misión, aniquilarnos.

En la cubierta de vuelo dentro de mi VF1A fuertemente artillado solo pensé una cosa, "Llevarme conmigo los que más pueda". Y así fue una vez que despegamos nuestras pobres pero decididas fuerzas despegaron a la espera de que nuestro líder de grupo nos diera la orden de disparo o que nos centremos en algún objetivo, lo cual sería extremadamente sencillo, teníamos cerca de cuatro millones de naves enemigas, sin contar sus Pod´s de combate. En ese instante una luz nos alerto de otro peligro, otro FOLD masivo se estaba gestando a nuestras espaldas, la temible fuerza Meltradi emergía del hiperespacio dejando a nuestra solitaria nave en medio del campo de batalla.

Ya en el espacio divisamos como los distintos Pod´s enemigos se desplegaban en nuestra dirección, la decisión era sencilla, disparar a todo lo que no sea humano. Unos minutos después de una tensa calma las hostilidades comenzaron y nuestra nave quedo en medio del fuego enemigo como jamás se haya visto en la historia, a lo menor de nuestra galaxia. Unos minutos después de tal despliegue de fuerza dábamos por sentado que seriamos parte del mar de escombros que quedarían diseminados aun antes de que la batalla terminase.

Ya con mis municiones casi al límite y mi cañón láser sobrecargado una armadura Meltradi, un Queadluun-Rau color azul llego para acabar conmigo. Las historias de estas guerreras que sonaban exageradas no lo eran en lo más mínimo, ese enemigo tenía el arte de la muerte en su sangre y se había enfrascado en mi, o por lo menos así lo quiso el destino. A pesar de la inmensidad del espacio lo sentía pequeño y mi cabina me sofocaba, en cuestión de interminables minutos termine mis municiones y mí a perseguidor parecía que no se le acababan. Tras esquivar los misiles que lanzó con mis últimas bengalas, las cuales solo pensé que servirían dentro de la atmósfera terrestre logre salvar mi vida por unos segundos al menos, pensé. En un giro sorpresivo la salvaje guerrera Meltradi se coloco delante de mí y con uno de los brazos metálicos de su armadura tomo el hombro de mi Battroid mientras que con el otro apunto en dirección de la cabeza de mi VF1A arrancándola de un disparo, cuando creí que fue todo cerré los ojos resignado…

Fue en ese momento cuando lo escuche…

Por todas las frecuencias, se escucho el canto de la Estrella del SDF1 Lynn Minmay. Pero seguía aquí. Volví a abrir los ojos y me di cuenta de que la tan atroz guerrera se quedo inmóvil delante mío sin dejar de apuntar su arma en dirección a mi cabina. En ese momento no sabía si dicha armadura quedo impresionada por lo que escuchaba o sin combustible. Lo que era seguro era que algo tenía que hacer. Solo tenía uno de los brazos libres de mi valkiria y solo atiene a tomar lo que parecía la máscara de dicho Pod y con fuerza lo arranque. Fue en ese momento a instantes de perder la vida que la vi. A través del cristal ámbar de su casco, vi esos ojos, los ojos de una criatura salvaje y asustada, "¿Asustada de qué?" pensé, no tuvo ningún problema para dejar mi nave casi destruida y allí estaba. Tenía mucha incertidumbre en su mirada, quizás porque a mi nave la faltaba la cabeza y seguía allí, quizás por la música que estaba escuchando, quizás por todas ellas. Yo también estuve obnubilado por sus ojos, casi sin darme cuenta de que las alarmas de mi nave sonaban como un árbol de navidad. Hasta que una de ellas me hiso entrar en razón EJECT- EJECT- EJECT a lo cual no vacile, aunque con gravedad cero y de seguro con la nave madre lejos o destruida seria prolongar lo inevitable, accione el control correspondiente y pude ver como la guerrera aun mas extrañada al ver que la carlinga se separaba del fuselaje y que mi asiento salía despedido por el espacio sin rumbo determinado. No había logrado alejarme más de unos 150 metros que mi VF1A exploto aun con la armadura Meltradi sujetándolo. Al menos no fue en vano – pensé – mientas me alejaba, mi nave por una de ellas. Pero la armadura seguía allí…

Pensé que estaría estropeada o que la piloto estaría muerta o al menos inconsciente por la onda de choque que también sentí traspasar mi cuerpo ingrávido. Pero paso algo que no loguer comprender, la parte superior de dicha armadura que ya no era de ese hermoso color azul metalizado se abrió y de ella salió la aturdida piloto, a la distancia parecía de mi tamaño, y lo que más me llamo la atención fue su cuerpo, cuando éramos niños nos imaginábamos a los extraterrestres de otra manera, pero no, delgada, estilizada, con mas curva de las que un corredor profesional podría tomar. Giro su cabeza buscando que… buscándome a mí. Con terror vi como esa enorme, aunque increíblemente bella mujer se acercaba a mí acechándome como un cazador a la presa. ¿Mi suerte estaría echada en un apretón de manos de esa mujer?

Para mi sorpresa floto con gracia y suavidad hacia mi tomándome con ambas manos y llevándome cerca de su casco, me miraba como nunca me habían mirado, una mezcla de sorpresa y fascinación al ver algo tan pequeño, quizás mi rostro tenia la misma expresión, no sabría decirlo, de seguro el mío notaba miedo a ser aplastado. Estuvo cerca de una hora contemplándome hasta que la batalla seso, ambos flotamos en ese campo de batalla gigantesco entre la luna y la tierra hasta que una nave purpura uso una especie de rayo tractor y nos introdujo dentro. De apoco empecé a sentir la gravedad y ella se poso con gracia en el piso metálico. Al abrirse las compuertas entraron dos soldados también mujeres, o mejor dicho Meltradi, las cuales llevándose su mano derecha al pecho saludando claramente a su superior, hablaron entre ellas algo que no supe qué, aunque me di cuenta que las amenazo y esta camino dejando a las guardias detrás sin decir nada, pude notar que tenía una pierna lastimada por como cojeaba al caminar ¿Abre sido yo? no podía saberlo. Camino un rato hasta lo que parecía su cuarto, entro y me deposito en lo que parecía un escritorio, fue cuando se quito el casco y pude apreciar que tenía el cabello largo hasta la cintura, de color negro azulado, mas azulado en realidad, y me miro con esos ojos purpuras, jamás había visto algo tan hermoso, aun para tener más de diez metros de altura y yo estar apoyado en una mesa de uno o dos pisos de altura.

Se inclino observándome con detenimiento, por lo que yo al ver que los sensores marcaban que el aire era respirable me quite el casco dejándome ver. Ella exclamo algo como "Debura", que a la distancia que estaba casi me estallan los oídos, a lo que yo le respondí con solo un "HOLA" con la vos los suficientemente alta como para que me oyera y no demasiado como para que se molestara, ella se corrió el pelo como para oír mejor y pude apreciar que sus orejas, eran algo puntiagudas, pero al decir verdad, ese era el menor de los problemas en mi situación.

Nota: Se que en dicha obra el SDF1 no cuenta con el portaaviones Prometeo, pero es uno de los que siempre me gusto esa plataforma de despegue de las Valquirias.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Al otro lado de la galaxia se había confirmado la orden de despliegue de todos los escuadrones Queadluun-Rau una vez que la flota saliera del FOLD, incluso la fortaleza de Moruk Lapramiz estaría presente en la batalla. El combate final estaba previsto, era la primera vez que habría un enfrentamiento entre las dos armadas en todo su esplendor en ese sector de la Galaxia y ninguno se dejaría vencer sin importar el costo. Pero primero estaba el problema Microneano. El grupo de combate de Milia Fallyna había inutilizado el cañón principal de la que fuera una de las ultimas naves del Ejercito de Supervisión por lo que solo habría que destruirlo primero. Ya en la cubierta de vuelo un grupo de guerreras esperaban dentro de sus Queadluun-Rau, a la cabeza su líder una dura guerrea con una armadura Azul. En su mente solo estaba la victoria, como a toda Meltradi, pero también tenía curiosidad, una que la llevo varias veces al límite de la insubordinación o en algunas batallas casi a la muerte. A diferencia de sus subordinadas quería ver como reaccionaban los microneanos durante el combate, no solo quería destruirlos, quería estudiarlos, sentía curiosidad por ellos, mas aun por haber soportado tanto tiempo en el espacio en una solitaria nave contra el asedio de la flota Zentradi.

Una vez que la Flota salió del FOLD, el siniestro tablero de ajedrez estaba dispuesto, por un lado la flota Zentradi, en el medio y desamparado la SDF1 con su minúscula flota de cazas y acechando cerca de la órbita de la luna la flota de Meltradi, la cual era bastante menor en cantidad de cruceros, pero con mejores pilotos de combate. Vertry 217 estaba lista, deseosa de ver a los micrón, más aun tras el fuerte rumor de que uno de ellos llevo casi a la muerte a una de las mejores pilotos de la Flota, Milia Fallyna. Las luces de cubierta pasaron de blancas a rojas indicando que era el momento del despliegue. Se pudo apreciar como la gravedad artificial desaparecía para compensar con el exterior. Las puertas laterales del crucero se abrieron y allí estaba todo el espacio circundante hasta donde se podía apreciar con la vista lleno de naves de todo tipo. Al salir del crucero un impacto destruye la compuerta donde estaban matando al instante a los restantes ocho grupos que estaban desplegando, mientras se alejaba podía ver su crucero girando lateramente como si no tuviera control de sus navegación, a su criterio la suerte de la nave estaba echada. Acelero a todo lo que daba su armadura en búsqueda de sus enemigos, más específicamente los humanos. A medida que avanzaba se topo con varios grupos Zentradi los cuales destruyo con facilidad y continuo su camino. Cuando finalmente llego hasta las líneas micrónes busco algún combatiente, fue cuando lo vio, lo que parecía un Zentradi de metal el cual no dejaba de disparan en varias direcciones, su "ropa" era blanca con líneas negras y marrones y de su diminuta cabeza había lo que parecía un cañón laser de mano. Contra ese objetivo Vertry 217 dirigió su atención. Comenzó a girar sobre él para ver su reacción y posteriormente disparo algunos de sus misiles, le llamo la atención como los lograba esquivar para soltando pequeños misiles luminosos, tras dispararle a la distancia decidió acabarlo de cerca, saber donde disparar para matar a su presa. Maniobro mientras este continuaba disparándole, sintió que uno de los disparo logro dar en una de sus piernas, aunque ignoro el dolor y seguir adelante, sabía muy bien que ese tipo de heridas eran mortales en el espacio pero su traje desplego una especie de espuma de polietileno la cual se solidificaba en la herida. Se coloco delante del Micrón dando un golpe al fusil de este lanzándolo al infinito del espacio, luego tomo uno de los hombros con una de los brazos de su armadura y con la restante arranco la cabeza de su enemigo de un disparo. Fue cuando por todos los canales de comunicación escucho algo que no entendía en lo más mínimo, era algo que hablaban, en otro idioma, quizás Micrón, no podía saberlo, pero la dejo paralizada, tenía una especie de base con ruidos armónicos, sintió nuevamente esa curiosidad que la caracterizaba, había olvidado que estaba en medio del combate de su vida, no entendía que era lo que la hacía sentir, – ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Por qué no logro concentrarme? – Pensó la guerrera. En ese momento paso algo que la sorprendió, el Micrón estaba vivo y con su mano arranco su máscara dejando su rostro al descubierto. –¿Cómo podía ser?– Pensó – ¿Le arranque la cabeza? – Pero fue otra cosa la sorprendió aun más. Del Micrón salió uno más pequeño en una especie de misil con forma de silla. Lo vio alejarse hasta donde lo dejo ver el espacio donde antes estaba la parte frontal de la máscara del Queadluun-Rau. Fue cuando sin darse cuenta el Zentradi de metal exploto. Esto la dejo aturdida y desorientada, cuando volvió en sí quiso mover su armadura, pero algo andaba mal, esta no respondía. Sabía con seguridad que cuando una guerrera quedaba varada estaba pérdida, aun más en la inmensidad de esa batalla. Estaba perdida frente a ese planeta azul. ¿Qué podía hacer? Luego recordó esa silla con ese ser pequeño y decidió ver que era. Con poca dificultad separo la compuerta de su armadura y con un pequeño impulso se dirigió hacia ese extraño ser. Cuando llego hasta el vio que ya no tenía su silla, estaba flotando como un pequeño… ¿Un pequeño qué?, no sabía que palabra utilizar. Así que lo tomo con cuidado, tenía la impresión que se ropería si lo forzaba tan solo un poco. Estuvo un largo rato admirando a su presa mientras la batalla llegaba a su fin. En el enorme mar de escombros aparece su nave, de la cual todavía salía humo de uno de sus laterales, esta usa un rayo tractor para introducir a su guerrera en la nave. Una vez que la cámara de descompresión compenso la atmosfera se abrió y había dos soldados Meltradis esperándola. Ambas saludaron a su superior al salir de la cámara y se quedaron sorprendidas al ver lo que llevaba en la mano.

\- ¿Qué es eso Lady Vertry? – Pregunta la soldado que parecía más joven.

\- No lo sé… es lo que quiero averiguar. – Responde Vertry menospreciando a las soldados.

\- Debo informar a Lady Zonya. – Dice la que parecía estar a cargo de la escolta.

\- Te ordeno que no lo hagas o tendré que ajustar cuentas contigo. Este es mi asunto y mi prisionero. - Grita Vertry a la soldado más veterana.

\- Pero mi Lady no puedo dejar que ingrese eso en la nave. – Cuestiona la Meltradi a cargo señalando con un dedo al pequeño ser.

\- ¡Puedes y lo harás! – Ordena con firmeza Vertry poniendo su cara cerca del rostro de la custodio.

Esta retrocedió un paso asustada por la piloto, más aun por su fama de no tener miramientos cuando perdía el control. Dio un paso al costado y la saludo llevándose la mano al pecho como lo hace su gente siendo imitada por la soldado más joven. La piloto de uniforme azul como su armadura camino hacia lo que sería su habitación. Una vez dentro y sin dar explicaciones al personal que se cruzo en el camino deposito al Micrón en la mesa de su habitación y procedió a quitarse su casco de combate. Acomoda su cabello mientras que lo soltaba cayendo ruidosamente en el piso. Se inclino sobre su prisionero fascinada al ver que este la miraba. Este llevo a sus pequeñas manos a lo que parecía un casco de combate con afilados ángulos quitándoselo. – "DEBURA" – (Maldición en Meltradi) exclamo al ver que era un Zentradi en miniatura, pero era distinto, no era con un tono verdoso como el de sus enemigos, tenía su mismo color de piel y su cabello era corto, oscuro y acomodado. Alcanzo a escuchar algo como un susurro que salió del Micrón por lo que acomodo su cabello y se inclino en su dirección para poder escuchar mejor. Fue cuando vio que tenía los ojos azules y se quedo fascinada por ellos.


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPITULO 3

Allí estaban dos enemigos, dos criaturas, dos razas diferentes separadas por ciclos de cultura y evolución. Y allí en esa habitación los dos seres se miraban sorprendidos y fascinados pensando como llegaron hasta esta este punto…

Frank Morris, un piloto de la US Spacy, nacido en Houston, entro en la Escuela de Pilotos de la Armada en 1995 con 18 años, se intereso en el área naval y se convertido en un gran piloto de los nuevos F18 Hornet. A pocos de recibirse fue asignado al portaaviones Ronald Regan. Fue en 1999, en una despejada noche cuando uso por primera vez el asiento eyector de su nave. Estaba recorriendo el Mar Mediterráneo, un simple vuelo de patrulla. De pronto la noche se hiso día, un gran destello surco los cielos y se transformo en un gran asteroide, la onda de choque hiso que su F18 temblara bruscamente y antes que pudiera las alarmas de su nave le indicaban que no seguiría volando por mucho mas, miro a través del la cabina por una fracción de segundos y pudo ver como el ala derecha era arrancada lanzándola lejos. Su única opción era salir de la nave y confiar en que lo rescataran. Pero no fue así. Despertó en la playa. ¿Pero dónde? Aun tenia puesto su traje de vuelo y su paracaídas estaba flotando en el agua. Miro su reloj y calculo que solo habían pasado unas 7 horas desde que se eyecto de su nave. Se quito su casco y desprendió el paracaídas. Saco su radio e intento comunicarse con su mando pero solo había estática en la señal.

Camino por la costa tratando de encontrar a alguien y ver donde había caído, minutos después encontró lo que quedaba de una ciudad y todavía no entendía lo que acababa de suceder. Continúo por los restos de esta hasta que se topo con lo que parecía un hospital de campaña improvisado. Se acerco y trato de hablar con alguien, pero nadie entendía ingles, por lo poco que pudo entender estaba en una de las pequeñas islas de Italia, más precisamente Sicilia. Vio lo que parecía un militar o un policía cubierto de tierra y con la vista agotada. Como pudo lograron hacerse entender, fue cuando le dijeron que lo que cayó era un asteroide, o al menos eso fue lo que le dijeron al cansado policía. Aguardo varias horas hasta que logro hacer contacto con la base americana en Alemania mientras ayudaba con las tareas de rescate en algunos edificios derrumbados. Llegado el anochecer un helicóptero americano aterrizo en la calle, tras dejar medicamentos para el improvisado hospital lo trasladaron hacia Alemania donde le explicaron que la 5ta. Flota a la que pertenecía se había hundido y nadie más que el logro sobrevivir. Pasaron unos meses hasta que logro regresar a los Estados Unidos y nuevamente fue llamado a servicio activo, quedando en reserva para una nueva división que se estaba creando tras los sucesos del año pasado. Ya en esta división comprendió que no fue un asteroide lo que cayó, sino una nave extraterrestre, la cual tras largas deliberaciones se decidió comenzar a reparar como una posible defensa para la tierra. El año siguiente las fuerzas denominadas Anti ONU comenzaron las hostilidades y la reconstrucción se demoro más de lo que debía. La división de Morris fue desplegada hacia la denominada Isla Macross en el pacifico cerca de las costas japonesas. Allí combatió las fuerzas Anti ONU en repetidas ocasiones perdiendo varios compañeros y ganando algunas escaramuzas. Durante estas vio el nuevo modelo de caza variable y simplemente lo fascino, era parecido al caza supersónico F14, el cual siempre quiso pilotear, aunque la idea de tener un compañero consigo en la cabina no era del todo de su agrado, lo que le influencio a solicitar el adiestramiento en cazas F18 Hornet. Fue uno de los primeros en solicitar el pase para estos cazas experimentales, las posibilidades que daban estos, sumando a la nueva tecnología que llevaban, gracias en parte a la tecnología de la nave Extraterrestre, eran casi ilimitadas. Tras largos meses de entrenamiento fue asignado al portaaviones Astoria, siendo uno de los pocos que logro sobrevivir a los sucesos acontecidos, que aun en día son clasificados. Reasignado al Prometeos fue como pudo mantener una base duradera a pesar de los continuos combates hasta que finalizo la ultima Guerra de Unificación como se la llamo. Con la paz se logro finalizar con la construcción del ASS 1, luego rebautizado como el SDF1. El resto es historia…

Por otro lado Vertry 217 no comenzó su vida como todas las Meltrandis, mientras estaba en plena gestación en las cámaras de crecimiento, la nave sufrió el desperfecto de su planta de energía, por lo que casi toda la línea de clones sufrió desperfectos, de hecho se sacrifico la mayor parte de la cosecha de nuevas guerreras. Salvo una docena de pequeñas Meltrandis que sobrevivió a pesar de la falta de energía. La encargada de la planta decidió dejarlas vivir a pesar de que los procedimientos automáticos de descarte de material defectuoso las marcaban para su destrucción, por lo que solo esta docena de Meltran logro salir a los campo de entrenamiento. Se podría decir que fueron una especie de experimento personal. Las jóvenes guerreras pasaron sus entrenamientos y todas fueron enviadas a distintas Flotas a lo largo de la galaxia. Vertry 271 fue enviada a uno de los grupos de ataque y reconocimiento a cargo de Lady Zonya, una cruel comandante que no tenía reparos en sacrificar todo por una victoria. La llegada de la joven a la nave no paso desapercibida por esta, tenía el pelo más largo de lo usual para una guerrera y sus ojos purpuras tampoco eran habituales, fue por eso que se propuso forzarla a esta hasta el límite de una guerrera Meltran. Enviada a todo tipo de misiones en las que la única salida era la muerte ella regreso una y otra vez. Vertry se volvió despiadada, incluso con sus compañeras, eso le valió una reputación que pocos lograban tener. Pero había algo más, algo que se dio cuenta que debía ocultar para sí misma y no debelarlo. Poseía una curiosidad que pocas Meltrandis tenían, no solo cumplía las órdenes sin chistar, sino que las analizaba en todo lo que podía, las estudiaba y por eso sus resultados fueron óptimos casi siempre. Incluso un día entro en una nave clase Thurvel-Salan Zentradi, decidió salir de su Queadluun-Rau muñida de su cuchillo emboscando a varios desprevenidos guerreros matándolos a sangre fría. Tenía la necesidad de saber cómo matar a su rival en todas las formas, incluso en esa ocasión comenzó a cortar a una de sus víctimas solo para ver cuando era suficiente. Cuando subió a su armadura bañada en sangre pretendió destruir el mismísimo crucero, el cual tras estudiar detenidamente llego hasta el reactor, similar al de su nave, y lo destruyo logrando salir por poco antes de que explote tras ella. Así la experta guerrera combaría durante varias décadas hasta que llego el turno de enfrentarse a los Micronianos. Aunque a la curiosa y despiadada guerrera le llegaría un desafío que le costaría responder.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Era algo extraño para los dos, ella alta y a criterios humanos extremadamente hermosa y él un tipo común, solo se miraban y ninguno de los dos sabía cómo comunicarse. Ella decía algo y él respondía algo quizás totalmente opuesto.

Paso un rato y él se sentó en la mesa, estaba cansado y preocupado por su destino y el de sus compañeros y amigos abordo del SDF1. Ella imito el movimiento del humano y tomo lo que parecía una silla del mismo tono del color de la habitación. Se acerco y siguió mirándolo tratando de ver cómo lograr comunicarse con tan frágil criatura, mientras Frank seguía tramando planes para escapar, los cuales eran totalmente descabellados sin contar que no sabría cómo salir de la nave. En ese momento Frank pensó como empezar a comunicarse, tomo su casco y se lo mostro a su enorme interlocutora y claramente dijo –"CASCO"- con la esperanza que lo entienda. Esta llego a entenderlo y tomo el que estaba tirado a su lado y dijo en una palabra que él no logro entender. Entonces como si fuera la vieja película de Tarzan y Jane comenzó a lograr entenderse. Frank se llevo la mano al pecho y dijo claramente – Frank Morris – a lo que Vertry hace lo mismo y repite como si fuera una mala traducción – Frak Moriss –

\- No, no – El se lleva ambas manos al pecho y repite lentamente – Frank Morris - Y luego él le apunta con ambas manos y ella entendió.

\- Vertry 217. – En claro idioma Zentradi con lentitud.

\- Te llamas Vertry 217 – Pensó en voz alta. – Eres verdaderamente hermosa Vertry - Dijo sin pensar.

\- Vedademr…te hemosa? – Repite la Meltradi confundida.

\- Esto va a ser largo. – Dijo Frank por lo bajo rascándose la cabeza.

Cuando ella iba a tratar de responder sintió alguien en la puerta, por lo que tomo su casco y lo coloco encima del piloto para ocultarlo. Este entendió que algo pasaba y apenas quedo cubierto por el casco la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro lo que creyó era una jefa escoltada por las dos soldados que había visto anteriormente cuando salió de la cámara de descompresión.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Vertry 217? – Dice la jefa sin preámbulo alguno.

\- No sé a lo que se refiere Lady Zonya. – Responde Vertry llevándose la mano al pecho saludando a su superiora mientras lanzaba una fría mirada a la soldado más antigua.

\- Ya me dijo Nene 345 que entraste algo a la nave sin mi autorización. – Contesta la comandante con frialdad.

\- No hay nada aquí Lady Zonya. – Responde con gesto serio y tratando de mostrarse tranquila.

\- ¡Retírense! – Ordeno a las soldados mirándolas por encima del hombro. Una vez que se fueron la comandante continúo. – Vertry – Comienza cambiando de tono, un poco más lento y sínico – No es la primera vez que haces cosas extrañas y te he cubierto en la mayoría de las que llegaron a mis oídos, eres mi mejor piloto, pero no voy a tolerar que entres material altamente peligroso a mi nave. – Finaliza con determinación levantando el tono de vos.

\- Lady Zonya no hay nada aquí que ponga en peligro a su nave. Créame mi Lady.

\- No te creo, te conozco, es tu última chance. – Amenaza la Meltrandi sacando un arma de puño y apuntándole a Vertry al pecho. Esta se queda inmóvil e impasible manteniendo su postura. – Te doy una última oportunidad, he revisado el registro de video cuando regresaste.

\- ¿Qué? – Dice Vertry dando un paso para atrás levemente preocupada.

Mientras esta escena sucedía, Frank miraba atentamente lo que pasaba a través del visor del casco de Vertry. Sabía que si le pasaba algo a su captora seguiría su turno, sin saber que hacer solo atino a dispararle al visor del casco con su pistola que traía entre su traje de piloto. El cristal explota dejándolo a la vista de la comandante la cual apunta su arma al pequeño humano.

\- ¡Un momento Lady Zonya no dispare! – Solicita Vertry poniéndose delante del casco y su contenido. Esta vuelve a apuntar a la piloto nuevamente

\- ¡Has perdido la razón Vertry, no puedo tolerar esto! – Grita la Comandante con furia.

La comandante abre fuego contra la piloto, pero los reflejos de esta hiso que comenzara a moverse cuando comenzó a apretar el gatillo por lo que el disparo solo corto algunos de sus cabellos. Antes de que pudiera mover el arma nuevamente esta desarmo a su comandante golpeándola con fuerza y tomando su arma en el mismo movimiento. La superior de cabellos purpuras cayó pesadamente contra la pared quedando inconsciente, en ese momento entran las dos soldados por lo que dispara dos veces hiriéndolas. Se acerca a la mayor de ellas y le dice.

\- Te dije que ajustaría cuentas contigo… - Sin agregar más le dispara en la cabeza. La más joven cerró los ojos temiendo el mismo destino a lo cual agrego. – Te daré una oportunidad. – Dijo y la golpeo en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

Vertry tomo al pequeño piloto y le dijo apuntando al pequeño casco – Carco – por lo que Frank entendió y se lo coloco. Por un momento Vertry miro su cuarto como buscando algo, él solo la miraba desconcertado por no entender lo que acababa de ver, ella había salvado su vida, cuando unas horas atrás había tratado de matarlo. No lograba entender como pensaba esta raza de gigantes, se dio cuenta que eran más complicados que los Zentradis que había visto en el SDF1 unas semanas atrás durante la charla de paz. Siguió mirando a Vertry cuando esta tras no encontrar lo que buscaba ve como se baja la parte delantera de su traje de piloto dejando ver un gran escote. Fue cuando Frank sintió que su cara se derretía de vergüenza, aun así no podía dejar de mirarla, Vertry lo toma con delicadeza y lo coloca entre sus enormes pechos y cierra un poco el traje. Ella toma su casco y ve que estaba roto por lo que lo deja tirado y sale de la habitación hacia una de las cubiertas de carga. Camina como si nada pasando por varias colegas ignorándolas, Frank seguía muy nervioso, sumado a que comenzaba a resbalarse hacia abajo por el bamboleo de su escondite. Ella dijo algo que no entendió, pero comprendió lo que decía al tocarlo con suavidad, – "que me quede quieto" – pensó.

Llega sin llamar la atención del resto busca un Queadluun-Rau, encuentra uno sin uso y entra tomando un casco también nuevo. Comienza la secuencia de arranque cuando una alarma alerta a los dos enemigos en apuros. Esta comienza a caminar aun sin cerrar la maquina cuando entran guardias armadas seguida por Zonya aun tambaleándose, el grupo sin mediar palabra abre fuego contra el Queadluun-Rau por lo que esta dispara con uno de los brazos a los pies del pelotón, las cuales se ponen a cubierto, mientras que con la otra dispara contra la compuerta que la separaba del espacio. La compuerta explota sacando al Queadluun-Rau expulsado y algunas maquinas más al vacio. Ya en el espacio ve como una compuerta de seguridad se despliega para que la nave no se despresurice, y con los circuitos funcionando comienza su retirada hacia… ¿A dónde iré? – pensó Vertry preocupada. Sabía que la fortaleza de Moruk Lapramiz estaba destruida, también vio a lo lejos la fortaleza de Gorg Bodolzaa destruida, ante sus ojos un centenar de naves destruidas o seriamente averiadas, pero algo le llamo la intención, vio varias naves Meltran y Zentran juntas, algunos de ellos trasladando heridos del otro bando y no lograba entender que pasaba.

\- _¿Que está pasando aquí?_ – Pensó Vertry vos alta, sin que entienda el prisionero en su feminidad.

\- ¿Es el SDF1? - Dice Frank a su captora, el cual veía como este estaba en claro descenso al planeta.

\- _¿Esto?_ – Pregunta la guerrera el su idioma apuntando con su dedo a la pantalla frontal que mostraba su nave hogar.

\- Si Vertry SDF! – Exclama el piloto humano. – ¡Ellos podrán ayudarnos! – Le explica como si supiera lo que dijera.

En ese momento una alarma del Queadluun-Rau comienzan a sonar, un grupo de ataque de su nave comienza una persecución contra Vertry y el ahora cómplice de su traición. El combate comienza a la vista de los atónitos guerreros de ambas flotas que habían hecho un cese a las hostilidades. Las maniobras evasivas de Vertry eran impresionantes, e incluso inutilizo algunos Queadluun-Nora sin matar a sus pilotos. En medio del combate la experta piloto recibe un disparo en el modulo de energía dejando al pod flotando a la deriva. Instantáneamente Vertry fue rodeada por las ocho armaduras que alguna vez fueran colegas en su nave. Todas apuntaron sus cañones a la orden de Lady Zonya que llegaba en su Rau verde con detalles rojos.

\- _¡ESPEREN!_ – Suplico la rodeada Meltradi.

Ella abrió la compuerta de la armadura y saco a su prisionero de su traje. Lo miro y sin saber porque le sonrió. Él desconcertado no entendía lo que pasaba, pero sabía cómo terminaría, así que simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa. Ella lanza al humano lejos de la nave mientras uno de los Queadluun-Nora dispara contra la inutilizada nave arranchando el brazo de la nave de Vertry. El no sabía qué hacer minando lo que sucedía. Una extraña mescla de sensaciones invadieron a Vertry y a Frank, cada uno de ellos se miraban sin poder hacer nada mientras la suerte estaba echada para ella, inmóvil en su nave. De pronto para Frank todo quedo oscuro.


	5. Chapter 5

A partir de ahora verán algunos de nuestros personajes favoritos entrar en escena, aunque sea poco pero estarán presentes.

CAPITULO 5

Una luz lo molestaba, no sabía que era, era un brillo molesto, no estaba seguro no lograba enfocar sus ojos, todo estaba borroso, sentía un bip constante y se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado. Unos minutos más tarde ya podía distinguir las cosas, estaba en un hospital, más precisamente en el hospital del SDF1. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Pensó – No recordaba como llego allí. De repente se sentó rápidamente en la cama recordando esos ojos que lo miraban en el espacio. – ¡VERTRY! – Grito de golpe. Una enfermera llego para asistirlo tratando de calmarlo. El simplemente la miro sin poder hacer otra cosa que tomarla por el uniforme y preguntarle por su captora, tampoco entendía esa repentina desesperación por saber de ella. La enfermera simplemente trato de calmarlo y sin que se diera cuenta le inyecto un calmante, el cual hizo efecto casi de inmediato.

Unas horas más tarde despertó, pero ya no estaba en la habitación común que estaba cuando despertó. Esta vez había dos efectivos de Policía Militar uno a cada lado de la puerta. Se limito a observar y saludo a los presentes, los cuales solo atinaron a llamar a sus superiores los que volvieron a quedarse totalmente inmóviles. Veinte minutos después llegaron a la habitación dos tenientes, uno de ellos tomo asiento mientras que el otro se quedo de pie.

\- Bien comencemos. – Dijo el que estaba de pie, mientras el otro saco una libreta y una lapicera, evidentemente para tomar nota.

\- ¿Qué necesita saber señor? – responde de manera automática, sus pensamientos estaban en la piloto de cabellos negro azulados.

\- Todo teniente. ¿Qué fue lo que les dijo al enemigo? ¿Quién es Vertry? ¿Porque esta escapo con usted?

\- … lo que recuerdo es…

Frank cuenta parte de la historia, guardándose partes esenciales, casi privadas. Pese a que los dos oficiales de inteligencia interrogaron por casi dos horas al agotado piloto, estos se retiraron no muy convencidos de la historia.

Paso otros dos días más en el hospital, hasta que luego de insistir a los distintos médicos que lo asistían, le dieran el alta. Salió del nosocomio que estaba bastante atestado de heridos, militares y civiles, de distinta índole y fue directamente a su barraca en la zona militar del SDF1. Lo primero que noto fue que la gravedad era distinta a la habitual. Miro por uno de las mamparas que siempre mostraban el espacio. Lo que vio lo perturbo. Era un gran desierto, casi interminable. ¿Era acaso esa la tierra? ¿Eso era lo que habían heredado de la guerra espacial? Acongojado llego hasta la barraca. Entro en la sala común su antiguo escuadrón y eso lo hizo sentir pero. Era el último piloto de este. Simplemente se preparo un café y se sentó en su litera a beberlo. Otra vez la historia se repite, cuando quedo solo al irse a pique el Ronald Regan, los pocos compañeros que quedaron del Astoria y ahora el ultimo de su grupo. Estuvo un largo rato sin darse cuenta el tiempo transcurrido en las penumbras hasta que llamaron a la puerta de la barraca. No hiso caso, pero tras insistir una vez más alguien entro. Esta persona encendió las luces y el noto que era un oficial superior. Se paró de inmediato y adopto postura militar.

\- ¡Teniente Morris Frank, escuadrón Bravo! - Se presenta Frank con tono militar.

\- Teniente Comandante Misa Hayase. – Responde de manera tranquila – Descanse Teniente.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla Señora? – Pregunta Frank adoptando postura de descanso.

\- ¿Tengo entendido que tuvo contacto con el enemigo en la última batalla en la órbita terrestre?

\- Es correcto Teniente Comandante, tal como le reporte hace dos días. – Responde Frank de manera mecánica.

\- Leí su informe Morris, aunque también tengo un informe de nuestros "nuevos aliados". – Dice Hayase mostrando una carpeta.

\- ¿Y qué dice Teniente Comandante? – Pregunta tratando de no mostrarse ansioso.

\- Creo que usted sabe lo que dice Teniente Morris. – Asegura de manera comprensiva la superior de uniforme blanco.

\- … esta… muerta? - Pregunta Frank intranquilo.

\- ¿Se refiere a la piloto Meltradi Vertry 217? – Pregunta la comandante con una mueca en su rostro.

\- Vertry, o al menos así suena su nombre ¿Esta viva? – Pregunta Frank nuevamente.

\- Sí, lo está Teniente. – Frank suspira aliviado. – Ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué interés tenía en usted la piloto?

\- Simplemente… no lo sé Teniente Comandante, no lo sé. – Responde con sinceridad.

\- ¿Por qué no informo esto a Inteligencia Militar? – Indaga Hayase.

\- Porque usted estuvo en contacto con el enemigo, todo el mundo lo sabe señora, sé que no me creerían si se los decía.

\- No me sorprende, salvo el Capitán Global y algunos oficiales de confianza creyeron mi historia. Ahora dígame que paso allá arriba. – Dice la Teniente Comandante tomando asiento.

\- Todo fue bastante extraño…

Frank relata la historia de los suceso acontecidos hacia apenas tres días, relato todo hasta el más mínimo detalle. Una hora más tarde Frank convida una segunda taza de café a su superior y pregunta interesado.

\- Pero no me dijo lo que realmente me interesa. ¿Donde está Vertry?


	6. Capítulo 6

CAPITULO 6

Los ojos de Vertry estaban experimentando algo que no sabía que hacían, estaban derramando un líquido transparente, mientras se alejaba el pequeño Microniano flotando en el espacio. De improvisto un disparo golpea en el lateral del Queadluun-Rau, haciendo que se sacuda con fuerza fue cuando vio que ese liquido flotaba en el espacio que tenia entre el casco y el cristal del casco, estaba sintiendo algo nuevo, no sabía que era… la hacía sentir apenada, como cuando tenía que retirarse de una batalla, pero no había gloria en eso, era distinto, era… tristeza. Sin saber lo que era, ella vio como su pequeño prisionero golpeaba un trozo grande de casco de algún crucero Zentradi, por el color verde que mantenía. Preocupada por este salió de la inutilizada maquina de un salto hacia el humano en momento que dispararon a la armadura explotando instantáneamente. Tratando de llegar al micrón uno de los Queadluun-Nora perseguidor se acerco a Vertry y la golpea en el casco haciendo que este salga despedido, dejándola expuesta a la falta de oxigeno de espacio. Dándola por muerta el escuadrón se retira a la nave madre la cual fuera el hogar durante décadas de Vertry. Con sus últimas fuerzas ella se acerco a Frank y como cuando lo vio por primera vez lo tomo suavemente en sus manos y permaneció observándolo hasta perder el conocimiento. Lo último que vio fue dos Queadluun-Rau uno rojo y otro azul.

Vertry despertó en un lugar lleno de líquido, no sabía cómo había llegado allí, pero sabía lo que era, una cabina de sanación. De repente el líquido se filtro y la compuerta se abrió repentinamente cayendo desnuda al piso tosiendo para sacarse los fluidos de los pulmones. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbran al aire ve a un grupo de Meltrandis algunas armadas y otra con un traje de piloto color rojo, detrás y dando la espalda a la escena un Zentradi con un traje Meltradi de piloto color azul, pero era como su pequeño prisionero, no tenía el típico color verdoso en el rostro.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – Cuestiono Vertry todavía confundida. – ¿Dónde está Frank? – Pregunto incorporándose de golpe. Dos de las guerreras le apuntaron con sus fusiles.

\- Tranquilas – Dice la Zentradi de roja vestimenta y estas acataron las ordenes inmediatamente – Ten, vístete – Agrega dándole su traje de vuelo azul.

Ella se coloca el traje el cual estaba sucio pero todavía estaba entero. Activa el control que tiene en la muñeca y este se ajusta entalladamente al cuerpo. Mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta a quien tiene a su lado. Se pone en posición firme y lleva su mano al pecho saludando a su interlocutora.

\- Vertry 217 a sus ordenes Lady Milia Fallyna. – Dice con el mayor de los respetos.

\- Tranquila Vertry 217 – Milia hace un ademan con la mano y el resto de los presentes se retiran salvo el hombre de cabellos azules. - Ahora que estamos más tranquilos… ¿Que sucedió allá afuera?

\- Yo… - No tenía el valor de enfrentarse al As de Ases de la Flota. – No lo sé señora.

\- Creo que si lo sabe Vertry, puede confiar en mí. – Dice Milia con aprensión.

\- …¿Cómo está el? – Pregunta sin miramientos. – ¿Está vivo?

\- Si te refieres al Teniente Frank Morris está bien y en un Hospital en la Tierra. – Dice el Zentradi de cabellos azules.

\- ¿Usted también es Micrón? ¿No? – Le pregunta Vertry al peli azul en la parte posterior de la habitación.

\- Si lo soy, soy Maximilian Genius, y conozco a Frank hace tiempo, la pregunta es… ¿Como lo conoces tú? – Pregunta acercándose a la piloto de cabellos verdes.

\- Fue durante el combate… se que suena extraño… pero tenía curiosidad sobre esos guerreros, mas aun cuando me entere de los rumores de su combate – Dice con cierto resquemor mirando a Milia, ella se acerca a Max y piensa unos segundos – ¿Fue contra usted que tuvo problemas con su victoria? - Agrega sorprendida.

\- Si fue el Vertry, y fue el mejor combate que jamás haya tenido que enfrentar… pero tengo ordenes de entregarte a la nave de Zonya, robaste un Queadluun-Nora, mataste a un custodia y golpeaste a tu oficial superior. Sabes bien cuál es el castigo a esos actos.

\- Lo sé mi Lady, pero por extraño que parezca no me importa, ahora sé que él está a salvo. – Responde con una sonrisa bajando la mirada.

\- Caíste en los encantos de un Micrón. – Responde Milia con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Caí en que mi Lady? – Pregunta sorprendida. – ¿Es una especie de arma?

\- Se llaman sentimientos lo que estas sintiendo Vertry, yo tarde un poco en saber lo que era, pero te aseguro que una vez que lo conoces, no quieres que la otra persona se aleje de ti – Dice Milia tomando la mano de Max y apoyándose en su hombro con ternura.

\- ¿No lo entiendo mi Lady? – Pregunta extrañada por el comportamiento de Milia – ¿Que es todo lo que paso?

\- Ya te lo explicare. Ahora tú te quedaras en esta nave hasta que vea que hare contigo. Eres mi invitada ahora.

\- Gracias Mi Lady. – Dice conteniendo la emoción saludando como toda un Meltradi.

Max se acerca y le extiende la mano y ella no entendía lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Así saludamos en la Tierra – Ella sostiene la mano y él hace el resto del saludo.

La pareja sale de la sala de curación y entran dos soldados las cuales escoltan a la intrigada piloto a una habitación que la esperaba.


	7. Chapter 7

En este capitulo al fin se encuentran nuevamente, que se dirán? que sentirán? Espero lo disfruten.

CAPITULO 7

Transcurrieron alrededor de de dos meses y las preguntas de los dos pilotos crecían día a día, ambos volaban casi a diario, y mientras el miraba los cielos expectantes a que descienda en su brillante armadura azul, ella miraba el plañera azul esperando que la pequeña nave variable saliera de la atmosfera.

En una noche despejada y con la luna naranja cayendo en el horizonte, Frank estaba finalizando su habitual patrulla nocturna vio lo que le pareció una estrella fugaz en el firmamento. Intrigado ordeno a los dos nuevos reclutas a su mando que se adelantaba a inspeccionar lo que era. Unos kilómetros adelante y a toda velocidad su corazón latía con intensidad, no dejaba escapar la posibilidad de que se tratase de ella. Con un leve contacto de radar supo que se trataba de un Queadluun-Rau. Más aun para su sorpresa al tener contacto visual vio era azul. La armadura se mantuvo estática hasta estar cerca, él se detuvo y cambio a modalidad Gerwalk, se quito la máscara expectante a ver de quien se trababa. La armadura Meltradi se acerco con cautela y apoyo el brazo de esta sobre el fuselaje de la maquina terrestre, haciendo saber quién era el ocupante de esta.

\- ¿Vertry eres tú? – Pregunto esperando respuesta, aun sabiendo que esta no sabría su idioma aun.

Como respuesta la cabina del Queadluun-Rau se abrió y dejo ver el rostro de su Meltradi favorita, la cual le respondió con una sincera sonrisa. Con dificultad propia del lenguaje esta le dijo.

\- _¡Proto vertre Frank!_ – Contesta la guerrera manteniendo su sonrisa.

Mantuvieron contacto visual hasta que con una mirada de tristeza se aleja de la Valkiria, cierra la cabina y acelera solo como esas formidables maquinas de combate lo hacen dejando una estela tras ella. Frank no pudo ni siquiera articular palabra al verla nuevamente, ni siquiera con su nuevo caza podría alcanzar la velocidad de ascenso de la nave azul metalizado.

Mientras se comenzaba con la reconstrucción de la Tierra más precisamente en la que sería conocida como Ciudad Macross a la sombra del SDF1, en el espacio se habían hecho arreglos en algunas cámaras de curación para usarlas como cámaras para micronizar a los guerreros que quisieran vivir en la Tierra. Los primeros en ir a las cámaras fueron Max y Milia. Luego del proceso, en el cual estaba presente Vertry expectante a los resultados, ambos salieron de la cámara con el tamaño de un humano. Vertry estaba extremadamente ansiosa de poder acceder a esas cámaras, más aun cuando comenzó a aprender el idioma con Max.

Otros tres meses pasaron desde la última vez que se vieron fugazmente en la atmosfera terrestre, Frank y Vertry estaban verdaderamente ansiosos. Frank sabía que era la sensación, pero a Vertry por el contrario la ponía verdaderamente nerviosa no saber cómo controlar estas nuevas emociones que la dominaban.

Por otra parte en la Tierra mientras se esperaba el regreso del héroe y As Maximiliano Jenius, Frank se las ingenio para encontrarse con los embajadores de Britai Kridanik y así con ellos tratar de entender el idioma Zentradi. En esos meses de charla entre las tres razas se llego al acuerdo que aquellos que quisieren se micronizaran y vivir en la tierra podrían hacerlo. Es por eso que se pacto una ceremonia en la cual varios de los primeros de las razas en ser micronizados serian agasajados como se suele hacer en la Tierra. Frank fue invitado a la ceremonia por la Teniente Comandante Hayase en persona, lo que le sorprendió dado que estaba esa noche de turno. Saco su uniforme de gala para la ocasión, además tampoco eran muchos los militares que sobrevivieron a la última batalla por la Humanidad. Allí con mucho nervio vio a la hora señalada como decencia un trasporte de tropas Zentradi, el cual estaba escoltado por dos Queadluun-Rau Meltradi color verdes y dos Nousjadeul-Ger Zentradi. Si bien un poco decepcionado se dijo a si mismo que la volvería a ver con seguridad. La compuerta de desembarco se abrió y de ella salieron varios Zentradis y Meltradis micronizados, encabezados por Max seguido por una hermosa mujer con cabellos verdes, que robo las miradas de todos los presentes, la cual llevaba un traje formal como si se tratase de una ejecutiva. Frank estaba seguro que era la piloto con la que Max se topo en las ruinas de la ciudad que emergió del mar. Detrás de ella cerca de una docena de soldados, todos con trajes formales. Frank se desanimado al no ver micronizada a Vertry por lo que simplemente se mantuvo en la fiesta tratando de distenderse y charlar con sus compañeros y entablar amistad con los recién llegados. Habría transcurrido alrededor de una hora después de los discursos cuando fue a una de las barras allí dispuestas, pidió un trago a base de Vodka con mucho hielo. Giro en la barra y apoyo su espalda en esta mirando a los participantes de la fiesta. En un momento le pareció ver a una mujer con cabellos casi azulados, largos hasta la cintura con lo que parecía una cola a la altura de la nuca, traía consigo unos lentes grandes como de lectura, se la veía desconcertada y buscando a alguien. Vio que alguien la llama, más precisamente tres mujeres y esta fue a su encuentro, fue cuando que acomodo su cabello dejando descubierta una de sus orejas, la cual era puntiaguda. Tuvo la certeza que era ella. Entre la gente comenzó a avanzar en búsqueda de la mujer, pero al llegar donde supuestamente estaba no encontró a nadie. – _Debo calmarme, estoy demasiado ansioso_ – Pensó para sí mismo. En esos momentos se presento en el escenario Lynn Minmay la cual canto algunas canciones de su habitual repertorio. Al terminar su número, esta invito a quienes quisieran participar de la pista de baile. Comenzaron con temas lentos de los 80` y los primeros en arribar a la pista fueron Max y su pareja Milia. A estos les siguieron varias parejas, entre ellas la Teniente Comandante Hayase y el Teniente Hichiru. Poco a poco la pista se fue llenando y Frank los miraba desde un rincón pensativo, era claro que pensaba en la guerrera de largos cabellos azulados.

\- ¿Mi preguntar si ustet bailar? – Dice una vos femenina con extraño acento que lo saco de su concentración.

\- Disculpe yo no acostumb… – Cuando giro no pudo creer lo que veía.

Delante de él estaba ella, con un vestido largo ajustado color azul oscuro entallado, tenía un escote delicado y este dejaba ver una de sus piernas, estaba levemente maquillada y la sombra que tenía en sus ojos hacia resaltar su color purpura, su cabello caía lacio hasta la cintura con un brillo que jamás había visto en una mujer terrícola.

\- ¿Vertry eres tú? – Pregunto estupefacto.

\- Si Frank, logre autorización para micronizar…me. – Trataba de poder hablar como Frank y mantener la calma al estar en su presencia, el cual podía ver a los ojos y a su altura.

\- _¡Bienvenida a la Tierra!_ – Responde Frank nervioso en idioma Zentran estrechando su mano.

\- Gradias Frank – Responde Vertry estrechando la mano como le había enseñado Max.

Cuando sus manos se estrechan una corriente pasa entre ellos, la cual hace que los dos antiguos enemigos queden unos instantes en silencio sin poder despegar la vista uno del otro, por lo que él intenta continuar la charla soltando su mano.

\- Veo que ha practicado nuestro idioma Vertry – Dice Frank aun obnubilado por la belleza de su antigua captora.

\- ¿Ensenar a… bailar conmigo? – Le pide Vertry algo sonrojada, su corazón se acelera de una manera que no recordaba desde que destruyo su primer pod Zentradi hace más de medio siglo.

\- _Sera honor servirle Mi Lady_ – Responde Frank en un rudimentario y muy pensado Zentradi haciendo una reverencia y estrechando su mano.

Ambos salen hacia la pista tomados de la mano, Vertry estaba luchado por mantenerse en calma, las nuevas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo la estaban aturdiendo, mas aun el contacto con la mano de Frank y la cercanía a él. En cuanto a él estaba nervioso como un adolecente en el baile de graduación de la preparatoria, según el más aun. Ambos se colocan en el centro de la pista y el pasa su mano por su cintura y con la otra hace que ella la coloque en su hombro, luego toma la otra mano y comienza a moverse lentamente para tratando de copiar el ritmo de la melodía. Ella, nerviosa y ruborizada, al principio siente que los demás la estaban mirando, temiendo hacer el ridículo, él lo nota y le dice al oído.

\- Tranquila, ahora estás conmigo – y mirándola a los ojos agrega – Olvídate del resto.

\- Para ti sencillo, primera vez para mí. – Responde ruborizándose nerviosa sin quitarle la vista de los ojos.

Ellos se pierden en el mar de los ojos del otro y prácticamente se olvidan de donde estaban, incluso siguieron bailando hasta que la música dejo de tocar, ambos estaban confundidos por lo que estaban viviendo. Ellos salen de la pista y él le invita algo para tomar.

Cuando llegan a la barra el pide dos jugos de naranja al barman, el cual se los prepara sorprendido de la petición siendo que la barra era libre. El toma las dos copas y le da una a ella.

\- ¡Salud! - Dice el chocando la copa contra a de ella.

\- ¡Salut! – Responde golpeado su copa haciendo que la de él se rompa en su mano provocando un pequeño corte en su dedo índice. – Lo sentir Frank, no quise! – Dice preocupada.

\- No te preocupes – Responde con una sonrisa al ver la cara de Vertry preocupada al notar que salía sangre de su mano. – Debí advertirte que el vidrio es frágil en este planeta. – Saca un pañuelo de su pantalón y se cubre el dedo haciendo presión.

\- ¡Deber ir a cámara de curación! – Dice Vertry preocupada.

\- No Vertry, no es nada grave, no te preocupes, es mas casi dejo de sangrar. – Responde con tranquilidad.

\- En serio, sentir lo que hice – Continua apenada bajando su cabeza. En su mente trataba de no molestar a Frank, no quería que se moleste y se retire.

\- Hey… – Dice Frank levantando su rostro con su mano sana. – Esta bien, hagamos esto. – El estrecha nuevamente su mano y ella responde sorprendida. – Hola soy Frank Morris, Teniente de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida, y ¿Tu eres?

\- Hola… ser Vertry 217 Líder del Escuadrón 47 de ataque, Grupo de Operaciones especiales de Moruk Lapramiz.

\- ¿Quieres dar un paseo Vertry 217? – Pregunta Frank con timidez.

\- ¿Es lo que humanos llaman Cita? – Contesta la ahora frágil guerrera.

\- No… – Frank ríe algo avergonzado – No Vertry es… solo caminar y hablar un rato.

\- No entiendo cosas humanas que me hablar Maximilian en nave de Lady Milia Fallyna, pero lo que solo sé que desde conocerte tener… – Dice con una timidez sorprendente para una guerrera de su calibre –… nuevas sensaciones que no lograr manejar.

\- Me pasa lo mismo, se llaman sentimientos. – Contesta Frank.

\- ¿Sentimientos? – Ella queda pensativa unos segundos – Mi Lady Fallina menciono algo de eso antes de pedir autorización para micronizar cuerpo.

\- ¿Que paso con tu comandante? En la nave donde me llevaste. – Pregunta Frank para salir del tema.

\- … Caminemos y contarte – Responde con un dejo de tristeza.

Salen caminando del lugar y Vertry toma la mano de Frank, se sentía más cómoda de esa manera. A Frank por el contrario estaba extrañado con el cambio de comportamiento de su antigua enemiga y sentía una fuerte atracción, o quizás algo más.

Ambos llegan a una banqueta en lo que era la vieja plaza dentro de la nave, tenía un ventanal hacia el exterior. Toman asiento y se mantienen unos minutos en silencio. No era uno incomodo, solo cuando unas nubes dejaron ver la luna los ojos de Vertry se iluminaron, parecía una niña que miraba por primera vez la luna desde su patio, su brillo la asombro, no era así desde el espacio, pensó la guerrera, luego miro a su compañero y comenzó.

\- Yo tener siempre problema con Comandante Zonya, yo tener necesidat de saber cosas, no conformar lo que dicen, tengo que saber y no poder controlar impulso, no tengo palabra para eso.

\- Se llama curiosidad. – Interrumpe Frank.

\- Curiosidat… – Ella piensa la palabra y comienza a tener sentido su comportamiento – Curiosidat, ese mi problema, siempre serlo. Ser por eso que ser considerada amenaza y traidora al llevarte conmigo a nave… luego de escapar grupo leal a Lady Zonya fue a aniquilar junto contigo. Despertar en nave de Lady Milia y conocer los efectos de Micrón en nuestra raza. Mi Curiosidat llevarme a ofrecerme… no, suplicar que mandarme a Tierra, tener curiosidat de saber de ti.

\- Y yo esperaba este día desde que desperté en el hospital de la nave. – Responde tomando su mano y ella siente una corriente que le recorre todo el cuerpo. – No pude dejar de pensar en ti, cuando te vi en tu nave hace meses… no sabes lo que me alegro verte volando de nuevo. Pero ¿Por qué no te quedaste?

\- No tener permiso, yo soler volar por atmosfera con esperanza de vele volar. – Dice Vertry con dificultad – Verte en ese instante hacer que los días siguientes ser más… pasabres. Haber visto por yo misma tu estar bien… yo estar bien… estar… no se palabra – Agrega moviendo la mano como buscando la palabra en un diccionario invisible.

\- ¿Feliz? – Se aventura Frank a completar la frase.

\- Si creer que esa es palabra – Responde Vertry con una sonrisa. - No sé porque tu hacer que sentir feliz. Tantos años de lucha solo creer feliz cuando ganar batalla. Milia tiene razón en que ser raza increíble, haber hecho que ustedes cambien nuestra forma de ver las cosas.

\- Y tú me hiciste sentir cosas que creía olvidadas… – Responde con algo de pudor.

\- ¿Que ser esas cosas Frank? – Pregunta intrigada por las cosas humanas.

\- No sé cómo explicarlo. – El se queda viendo la los ojos hipnotizado.

Ella guarda silencio sintió frio, algo que con su antiguo cuerpo solo sentía cuando estaba en expuesta al espacio, casi instintivamente se acerca a él para sentir el calor de su cuerpo y con cierta precaución por no saber la respuesta de Frank intenta darle un beso para ver que sentía. Estuvo viendo a Milia y Max hacerlo casi a diario y sentía su habitual curiosidad, aunque no sabía porque, no era curiosidad, era deseo. Ella acaricia su rostro y le da un pequeño beso en los labios al desprevenido piloto. Ella se aleja preocupada esperando una respuesta del atónito piloto.

\- Perdonar Frank, solo tuve impulso de hacerlo. – Responde preocupada poniéndose de pie y girando hacia la fiesta.

\- Espera – Dice Frank tomándola de la mano y parándose a su lado.

El acaricia su rostro y la besa tiernamente. El siente como el corazón de la guerrera se salía de su lugar, al igual que el de él que trataba de no detenerse de la emoción. Ella por instinto cruza sus brazos por el cuello de Frank y este la abrasa con fuerza. Se besan por un largo rato, para ella era una de las mejores cosas que jamás había sentido, en todos sus años no lograba recordar haberse sentido de esa manera. Frank tenia la mente en blanco, solo había una cosa en el, Vertry. Se separan casi sin aire y se quedan viéndose a los ojos, ella sorprendida y emocionada, él con la cabeza totalmente perdida por ella.

\- _¡Debura!_ … - Exclama Vertry por lo bajo con la respiración agitada.

\- Guauu!… - Afirma Frank también reponiendo su respiración.

Ambos se miran nuevamente se sonríen y se abrazan sin decir más. Permanecen sentados mirando la Luna sin decir palabra alguna, ya no las necesitaban. Sus respiraciones se hicieron una y al cabo de un rato regresaron a la fiesta. En el camino Frank se dio cuenta de que ella tenía frio, por lo que se quito su chaqueta del uniforme se la coloca en los hombros. Ella no entendió porque lo hiso, pero le agrado que así fuera. Poco a poco la cruel guerrera se fue adecuando a estas nuevas emociones, demasiadas para un día pensó ella

Ya en la fiesta se dan cuenta que en la pista de Baile todavía estaban Max y Milia los cuales no dejaban de bailar abrazados. Ella fue le pidió que vayan a la barra y completen ese "ritual" de la bebida. Ambos con una copa de jugo de naranja, la chocan con delicadeza y le dice.

\- Por nosotros Vertry. – Dice Frank

\- Por nosodros Frank.

Antes de tomar el contenido de las copas Vertry lo vuelve a besar en la boca ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes. Cuando se separan ve que la mayoría de los presentes estaban mirándolos sorprendidos, algunos molestos e incluso con desagrado, salvo la primer pareja interracial que parecía disfrutar lo que estaban viendo. Ella ve sorprendida las miradas de los presentes y él un poco avergonzado se toca la nuca. Desde la pista Milia levanta su pulgar aprobando lo que vio, algo que le ha enseñado su querido Max. Las cosas regresaron a la normalidad y ella prueba el jugo de naranja, le encanto el sabor, es mas es la primera cosa que probaba que tenia sabor, su comida y bebida eran insípidas, solo tenían cualidades nutritivas para mantener a las guerreras funcionando adecuadamente.

Cuando la fiesta termino a los recién llegados se los escolto a un área de la nave que estaba adaptada para que no fueran molestados. Solo a Max se le permitió ingresar a este lugar por ser considerado una especie de emisario entre las dos razas, sin contar que no se podría hacer entender a Milia que la separen de su amado peli azul.

Frank acompaño a Vertry y en el acceso los guardias le impidieron el paso por no poseer la autorización correspondiente. En la puerta ellos se tomaron de las manos y ella le dijo.

\- ¿Vernos mañana? – Pregunta sin soltarse de sus manos.

\- Ni una flota de cruceros enemigos lo impediría. – Responde Frank con una sonrisa.

Ambos sellan el pacto con un beso y ella entra a su nueva habitación. Durante la noche ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño. Para ella las sensaciones que había vivido eran demasiadas, mientras que él no lograba olvidar sus labios.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

En la mañana y a primera hora Frank se dirige al área designada a los invitados. Espero con lo que parecía una bolsa de papel cerca de veinte minutos cuando llego ella con una sonrisa mientras pasaba por las correspondientes inspecciones. Una vez afuera va directamente a los brazos de Frank dándole un largo beso sin siquiera decir hola.

\- Buenos días Vertry. – Dice Frank tomando aire. – Te traje el desayuno. – Agrega mostrando la bolsa que llevaba.

\- Buenoss diass – responde Vertry con dificultad - ¿Qué ser desayuno?

\- Ahora veras. – Responde tomando su mano – Vamos a un lugar tranquilos.

Ambos salen del área y se dirigen a donde se dieron su primer beso, la antigua plaza de la nave. Intrigada vio después de sentarse como sacaba distintos elementos de la bolsa. El acomoda dos recipientes con manija y lo que parecía una munición color plateada con la punta roma. También saca un disco envuelto en una especie de membrana artificial transparente. Vertry estaba intrigada en lo que era lo que hacía, en especial por la munición que había puesto entre ellos.

\- ¿Qué ser esto? – Pregunta mirando las cosas que estaban delante de ella en particular la munición.

\- Esto Vertry es un desayuno al aire libre. – Responde tomando la "munición"

\- ¿Hacer explotar algo con desayuno? – Pregunta nuevamente sin quitarle la mirada al cilindro plateado.

\- ¿Explotar? – Pregunta sorprendido Frank tomando con sus dos manos a cada extremo del cilindro.

\- Sino porque traer munición de ese calibre. – Responde apuntando con su dedo las manos de Frank.

Este la mira y luego mira el termo que llevaba en la mano y larga una fuerte carcajada ante los ojos un poco molestos de Vertry.

\- No hermosa. Esto es un termo. – Responde girando la tapa mientras ella entorna los ojos como esperando que explote. – Se usa para mantener líquidos calientes – El sirve con estas dos tazas con café y se lo da en la mano. – Y esto es café, es lo que generalmente tomo cuando me levanto.

\- Parecer aceite de maquinaria. – Dice desconfiada Vertry mirando el contenido de la taza. – Oler agradable. – Da un pequeño sorbo con inseguridad, lo saborea y mira con sorpresa a Frank – ¡Saber bien esto! – Finaliza con alegría.

\- Ves, se que todo esto es nuevo, pero de a poco podrás adaptarte a todo.

\- Llevar tiempo, pero agradar planeta y costumbre, y tal vez dejar combatir, hacer más de medio ciclo que hacer todo tiempo lo mismo.

\- Es cierto, yo pensé lo mismo, una vez que la reconstrucción termine quizás… no se…

\- ¿Qué hacer si no pilotear? – Pregunta Vertry terminando su taza de café y moviéndole la taza pide más café.

\- No lo sé… antes de entrar en la academia mi familia era dueña de una agencia de autos, quizás retome el negocio familiar.

\- ¿Que ser autos? – Pregunta Vertry intrigada por la historia.

Ellos siguen charlando unas cuantas horas, él le cuanta su historia y ella cuenta detalles de la suya. Antes del mediodía ellos van hacia el sector asignado dado que Frank debía entrar a servicio.

\- ¿Venir más tarde? – Pregunta ella sin soltar sus manos.

\- Cuenta con ello. – Le da un largo beso y con una sonrisa se retira.

La patrulla de Frank fue normal como todos los días y regreso sin novedad a la base. En el hangar lo aguardaban un par de Oficiales, más precisamente la Comandante La Salle y el Teniente Jenius. Frank desciende del VF sorprendido de la escolta que los esperaba. Se acerca a ellos y los saluda militarmente aun con su casco en la mano.

\- Teniente Morris reportándose sin novedad. – Comienza Frank.

\- Buenas noches Teniente Morris, soy la Comandante La Salle y él es el Teniente…

\- Maximiliano Genius, si los conozco Teniente Comandante, en que puedo ayudarlos.

\- Frank… no sé cómo decirte esto – Comienza lentamente Max. – Vertry no ya no está en la Tierra.

\- ¿Fue llamada a sus deberes? – Se aventura a preguntar Frank preocupado.

\- Ese es el problema Teniente – Dice la Comándate La Salle – Fue llevada a ser ejecutada por su acto de traición contra su comando.

\- ¡La ejecutaran! – Dice Frank preocupado.

\- Justamente Teniente Morris a partir de este momento quedara confinado a sus habitaciones hasta nueva orden. – Dice la morena con autoridad.

\- ¡No voy a quedarme en Tierra sin hacer nada por Vertry! – Grita Frank levantando su dedo índice a su superiora.

\- ¡Le aconsejo que mida sus palabras si quiere seguir en su cargo! – Finaliza con autoridad La Salle.

Frank da un paso hacia atrás, gira y toma la escalera de su VF para subir. Max lo toma del hombro y le dice.

\- Si vas más que seguro que te mataran y si lo logras estarás encarcelado el resto de tu vida.

\- ¿Dejarías que Milia tuviera el mismo fin? – Le responde sin soltarse de la escalera, Max asiste con la cabeza y Frank continua – Entonces entenderás que tengo que hacerlo.

\- Lo entiendo, pero jamás encontraras la nave si esto. – Max le da un transmisor – Esto te indicara cual es la nave donde mantienen a Vertry prisionera.

\- Y le recomiendo que si va a desobedecer una orden tome otro caza que este a la altura de las circunstancias. – Frank mira sorprendido a la Comandante. – En el hangar 04 hay algo mejor para su misión de rescate.

\- Gracias, enserio gracias.

\- Pero Recuerde… - Dice la comandante mientras se aleja – Esta charla jamás existió y sus acciones son solo su responsabilidad y no están amparadas por la UN Spacy.

\- Se a lo que me arriesgo Señora. – Gira sobre su eje y parándose firme se despide con un saludo militar – Muchas gracias.

Frank sale hacia el hangar 04. En el encuentra un VF1S Strike Valkirie pintado de negro, equipado con todo lo que se le pueda colocar, dos cañones GU-11 de 55mm, y varios depósitos de misiles, lo único que no llevaba consigo eran misiles anti-naves, ya que estos estaban en un depósito de máxima seguridad. Sube a la maquina y la enciende, a diferencia de su habitual VF1A este tenía algunos censores extra y un poco mas de poder final, sin contar con los FAST Pack adaptados lo cual lo hacia un arma formidable.

Comienza a carretera por la pista y automáticamente una comunicación aparece en su pantalla.

\- Piloto del VF no tiene autorización de despegue… identifíquese! – Dice por el Tel-talc la Comandante Hayase. – Identifíquese o será interceptado – Increpo cuando la nave comenzó a carretear por la pista a toda velocidad. – Escuadrón Skull intercepte y obligue a descender a la nave – Ordena nuevamente la comandante por canal abierto.

\- Copiado Delta1 – Responde el líder Skull Teniente Hichiru

La Valkiria de Frank asciende a toda velocidad y a la par se coloca el caza de Hichiru el cual saluda militarmente y con su mano levanta el pulgar dando aliento.

\- Delta1 aquí Líder Skull, no puedo interceptar al caza, abandono la persecución – Comunica por canal abierto a la comandante Hayase.

\- Copiado Líder Skull regrese a base y lo espero con su informe.

Frank asciende a toda velocidad sospechando que todo había sido armado para que el vaya en rescate de Vertry, sabía que la única forma de no crear tención entre los Zentran y lo que quedaba de la raza humana era que pareciera un acto de insubordinación que sabia iba a ser castigado.

En el espacio volvió a asombrarse por la cantidad de naves que aun quedaban operativas y aun más la cantidad de escombros que había por doquier. Hasta recordó cuando estuvo volando por los anillos de Saturno esquivando grandes bloques de hielo y piedra, solo que ahora eran pedazos de pods, cuerpos y cruceros Zentradis o Meltrandis. Frank activa el sensor que le diera Max y este empezó a destellar mostrándole la dirección en la pantalla. Tras recorrer a toda velocidad por más de media hora llego hasta el crucero de Vertry, el cual aun estaba muy dañado y sin vísperas de reparación. Aun a toda velocidad llega hasta el puente del crucero frenando en modalidad Battroid a poco menos de cincuenta metros de este. Automáticamente una serie de alarmas se activaron en el puente y todos los cañones de este comenzaron a moverse en su dirección. Una voz se activo en su comunicador y supo de quien se trataba.

\- Has llegado tarde Micron, ya ajuste cuentas con la traidora. – Dice en castellano y con un claro placer al pronunciar cada palabra. – ¡Así que vete o serás el próximo!

\- ¡Que así sea Desgraciada! – Grita con furia y apunta su arma contra el puente descargando con cólera sus municiones. El cristal se rompe y con el vacio salen disparadas varias Meltradis que estaban cumpliendo funciones en el puente.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Vertry estaba feliz, sí, ya estaba segura de eso, por primera vez en su vida sabía con certeza algo. Tras dejar a Frank en la entrada del complejo asignado a los visitantes fue a su habitación. Entro, ya no era como su antiguo camarote, este si bien sencillo, tenía algo especial, no sabía la palabra, pero le hacía sentir cómoda por primera vez en un lugar. – _Quizás es por saber que estoy cerca de él_ – pensó. Pero también los pequeños detalles del lugar, una mesa con un frasco con algo verde con algo rojo en el extremo, le parecía muy bonito, eran de plástico y no entendía para que sirvieran, al igual que una especie de imagen en la pared, parecía un lugar extraterrestre o más bien terrestre. Pero lo mejor era el lugar para dormir, para los estándares humanos era una cama común, pero para Vertry era simplemente un sueño, era cómoda y tenia esos cobertores que la abrigaron como nunca nada lo habría hecho, por primera vez durmió cómoda y confortablemente sin esperar a que tenga que salir a cualquier batalla. Se lanzo sobre esta y se quedo mirando el techo pensando en Frank, incluso sentía curiosidad en saber cómo dormía él y si en este lugar se le permitiría dormir a su lado, la idea la hiso sonrojar y no entendía por qué.

Habría pasado alrededor de una hora cuando alguien toco a la puerta, ella se levanto y abrió, no sin antes prender la luz un par de veces, ya que en su antiguo camarote no existían las perillas de puerta ni cerraduras como las conocemos. Al abrir encontró a lo que supo era un oficial del alto mando de la RDF escoltado por dos soldados con la letra PM en el brazo, si bien no sabía lo que significaba eso, entendía que tipo de visita era.

\- ¿Teniente Vertry 217? – Dice el oficial superior y ella asiste con la cabeza – Soy el Coronel Maistrov de la RDF.

\- Gusto conocerle. – Responde Vertry poniéndose firme por inercia con la puerta entreabierta – ¿Que poder servirle?

\- Necesito que nos acompañe por favor. – Dice el Coronel y sintió que algo no estaba bien en ese momento.

\- ¿Suceder algo a Frank? – Pregunta Vertry preocupada.

\- Nada le sucedió al Teniente Morris, pero alguien quiere verla a usted personalmente. – Contesta el Coronel y Vertry tuvo la certeza de algo malo estaba por suceder.

\- De acuerdo… ¿Tener algo que llevar? – Pregunta despreocupada.

\- No se preocupe Teniente será un instante. – Responde el Coronel con tranquilidad.

Vertry sale escoltada por el Coronel por delante y a su lado los dos efectivos de la Policía Militar. Caminan un largo trecho hasta que llegan a lo que parecía un hangar dentro de la estructura del SDF1. Cuando entra queda espantada con lo que ve. Se encontraban dos Queadluun-Rau de su antiguo grupo de combate a su cargo y por detrás un tercero de color rojo con los brazos y un cañón color verdes, supo de quien era esa nave de inmediato, asustada levanto la vista y a diez metros sobre ella vio la sonrisa victoriosa de su antigua Comandante. Sonya tenía por fin su revancha. Tras hablar con el Coronel en perfecto idioma humano deposito una capsula de cristal con una tapa, dentro había un pequeño uniforme de Meltradi con su casco. – _¡Pontelo!_ – Ordeno Zonya en Meltradi y todos los presentes se cubrieron los oídos por el retumbar de su vos. Ella gira para intentar huir y los dos soldados que la escoltaron le apuntaron con sus armas. Vertry sintió que ya era todo, que no podría despedirse de Frank. Mira con un sincero odio al Coronel y le pide.

\- Al menos explicar a Frank lo que suceder – Pide conteniendo su rabia.

\- No tengo nada que explicar a Morris, es mas con el tiempo también me ocupare de él por ser seducido por el enemigo y peor aun una traidora y saboteadora de su raza – Responde el Coronel con desprecio dándole la espalda.

Vertry baja la mirada resignada y luego mira a Zonya, entendió que les había dicho eso para poder consolidad su venganza. La comandante toca con el pie el recipiente y mueve la cabeza como apresurándola. Resignada se quita la ropa humana y se coloca el pequeño uniforme Meltradi. Mira a su alrededor y entra a la capsula cerrándose detrás de ella. En ese momento ve como entra otra oficial de uniforme blanco y cabellos castaños, seguido de lo que supuso otro piloto con el pelo negro revuelto. Estos comienzan a discutir con el Coronel enérgicamente mientras que la comandante toma el recipiente con el brazo de su Queadluun-Rau. Fue cuando la oficial comienza a gritarle a la máquina de guerra que tenia frente a ella, pero Zonya no hiso caso y salió del hangar a toda velocidad. Fue cuando sintió las limitaciones de un cuerpo micrón, se pego al fondo del recipiente, su estomago estaba a punto de devolver el delicioso desayuno que le había traído Frank. – _Frank, si al menos te habría visto por última vez te habría dicho muchas cosas_ – Pensó con tristeza. La sensación de malestar se acabo una vez que entro al espacio. Entonces su cuerpo flotaba dentro del recipiente. Tras unos angustiosos minutos llego a la nave de Zonya entrando sin esperar a que se la autorice. Despendio de su nave y entrego a la micrón a dos soldados que la miraban sorprendida en lo que se había convertido.

\- ¡Hagan que sea de su tamaño! – Ordeno la comandante – No quiero simplemente aplastarla como una capsula nutricional, quiero que se arrepienta de haber sido creada.

La comandante se quito su casco y lo dejo tirado mientras salía del hangar. Vertry miraba lo que era su nave de una manera nueva, desde otra perspectiva. Sus compañeras parecían tener órdenes de no hablar con ella a pesar de que Vertry les gritaba y golpeaba el cristal que la tenia encerrada. – _¡Debura!_ – Dijo una y mil veces esa mañana.

Tal como lo había ordenado la comandante Zonya trasladaron a la prisionera a la cámara de curación con el objeto de hacerla nuevamente Meltradi. Abren la capsula y tomándola con poca delicadeza la introducen en la cámara, no sin antes romperle algunas costillas. Ya encerrada y doblada por el intenso dolor que sentía la cámara se empezó a llenar del liquido que haría que regresara a su tamaño. Casi después de que sus pulmones se llenaran del líquido el dolor comenzó a desaparecer y no pudo mover nuevamente su cuerpo, como si ya no lo tuviera. Varios minutos más tarde la cámara se abrió y ella cayó de rodillas en el frio piso de la nave. Delante de ella las guardias que veía desde abajo ahora le apuntaban con sus armas y una de ellas le arrojo un uniforme, más precisamente uno de los que ella usaba. Ya con él, sus guardianas la escoltaron a una habitación la cual no tenía ningún amueblamiento ni luz. Solo le quedaba esperar en la oscuridad su destino pensando en cómo estaría Frank.

Las horas de incertidumbre pasaron hasta que la puerta se abrió, estaba entre dormida, pensó que había sido un sueño y que era Frank el que la despertaba. Pero no era así, otras dos guardias eran su escolta. Una de ellas solo dijo con tono marcial.

\- ¡Es hora Vertry! ¡Camina!

Resignada al ver que ambas estaban fuertemente pertrechadas y pertenecían a la escolta personal de Lady Zonya, estaba convencida que al menor movimiento la matarían. Fue trasladada hasta uno de los hangares donde estaba Lady Zonya y otras Meltradis leales a esta. Vertry se paro frente a la Comandante y llevándose la mano al pecho e inclinándose esta le hablo.

\- Mi Lady, sé que no hará caso, pero le solicito que reconsidere lo que va a hacer. – Dice Vertry con respeto tratando de no demostrarse suplicante.

\- Es tarde Vertry, si hubieras hecho caso a mis continuas advertencias no estaríamos en esta situación.

\- Lo sé Mi Lady, pero yo… – Vertry cambia el tono de vos y la mira directamente a los ojos – No puedo explicarlo, pero ya no me siento una guerrera, no como antes, he sido afectada por lo que llaman Cultura y no pudo dejar de pensar en las cosas que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que siente Vertry 217? – Pregunta la comandante con desprecio.

\- Miedo – Responde abiertamente y las demás guerreras se indignaron, era obvio que una guerrera no podía darse el lujo de tener ese sentimiento. – Miedo a no volver a verlo.

\- Y no lo hará Vertry, si te he traído aquí nuevamente no fue para que retome su puesto.

\- Me temo que lo se…

Fue cuando Vertry se arroja contra la Comandante y está esperando esa reacción la golpea con fuerza en el rostro cayendo al piso. La comandante con un movimiento de su cabeza hace que las demás guerreras presentes comiencen a golpearla salvajemente varios minutos, quedando tendida en el piso casi sin aliento. La comandante se acerca finalmente y la toma de sus cabellos llevando su rostro contra el suyo diciendo.

\- No te daré el gusto de una muerte honorable, morirás en agonía por tu traición. – Suelta su cabeza la cual cae fuertemente contra el piso y dirigiéndose a una de sus subordinadas agrega – Láncenla al espacio en algún Pod inservible.

La comandante después de la orden escupe al piso y sale de la habitación. Las demás toman a la dolorida Vertry y la arrastran hacia una mecha que estaba muy estropeada y con su fuente de poder destruida, tenia agujeros por varios lugares y la cabina estaba cubierta de sangre. La tiran dentro de esta y le colocan el casco, cierran manualmente la cabina dado que no funcionaba nada de esta y abandonaron el hangar. Vertry en la oscuridad de la cabina de Queadluun pudo notar el cambio de luces del hangar y supo que las puertas se abrirían cuando esta se pase a rojo. Unos segundo después así fue y sintió un fuerte empujón que le hiso dar la cabeza contra el monitor apagado, segundos más tarde su cuerpo quedo ingrávido. Pudo ver gotas de sangre flotando entre el visor del casco y su rostro, sabía que nadie la vendría a buscar. Solo se quedo esperando el final mientras sentía como su cuerpo se empezaba a entumir por el frio espacio. Casi inconsciente vio un destello.

– _¿Una explosión a lo lejos quizás… ¿Que pudo haber sido… ¿Frank…?_

Vertry quedo inconsciente, perdida en el espacio, con sus últimas fuerzas recordo el calor del beso que le dio su micrón.


	10. Chapter 10

Ya estamos llegando casi al final de la historia, gracias a los que me han seguido, espero que les haya gustado como a mi hacerlo!

CAPITULO 10

Enceguecido por la pérdida de Vertry, Frank entro por los cristales rotos del Crucero clase Gunboar disparando a quien se le resintiera buscando a Zonya que era la única que conocía con certeza. Agoto su primera arma tomando la otra que llevaba, fue cuando las cosas se empezaron a complicar para Frank, varias Meltradis tomaron sus Queadluun y comenzaron la ofensiva dentro de la propia nave. Por la cantidad de misiles que traía consigo las alas de la Valkiria no podía maniobrar adecuadamente pos los pasillos sin quebrarlas, pero a estas alturas no le importo, tras destruir varias armaduras y casi dos niveles completos de la sección de estribor, encontró a Zonya con un fusil disparando contra él. Frank mato a las dos guerreras que la escoltaban y tras herirla en una pierna la desarmarla, con poco tacto la toma del cuello empujándola contra una de las paredes, con los lazers de la cabeza de la Valkiria le apunta y a través del sistema de comunicación dice.

\- ¡Última oportunidad Zonya! ¿Dónde está?

\- Ya no la vera, nadie la vera nunca más, puedes matarme y aun así no te lo diré. – Responde con siniestra satisfacción.

\- Como quieras…

Frank presiona los controles de la mano de la Valkiria y secciona parte del cuello de la Comandante cayendo al piso ahogándose en su propia sangre. El la ve como se retuerce agónicamente en el piso hasta que no se mueve más. Un sensor de movimiento lo pone en alerta nuevamente y apunta en la dirección que este le indica, antes de apretar el gatillo ve a una joven soldado con las manos en alto, el está seguro de haberla visto. Esta dice algo en Meltradi que le cuesta comprender al principio, pero luego lo repite despacio.

\- _Si te apresuras puedes encontrarla con vida._

\- ¿Dónde está? – Pregunta desesperado en tosco idioma Zentradi.

\- _Fue arrojada al espacio en un Nora que no tiene soporte vital. Le queda poco, cuando coloque su casco pude conectar el sistema de oxigeno de la armadura, pero no creo que le quede mucho._

\- ¿Hacia dónde es la salida? – Pregunta Frank sin saber hasta dónde había combatido.

\- _Sígueme._

Frank sale detrás de la guerrera con algo de desconfianza, pero con esperanza de encontrar a Vertry. Tras recorrer un largo pasillo llegan hasta un hangar, pero en este había varias guerreras esperando para acabarlo. Las guerreras comienzan a disparar cuando ven que alguien se acerco, hiriendo a la guía de Frank. Esta cae hacia atrás en los brazos de la valkiria casi haciendo que se caigan al piso.

\- _Atraviesa el pasillo y detrás de la escotilla esta el espacio, desde allí arrojamos a Vertry!_ – Dice la joven herida dolorida – _Ve yo te cubro_ – agrega tomando con sus manos ensangrentadas el arma del Valkiria.

\- ¡Morirás! – Dice el mirando la convicción de la guerrera.

\- _Todas hemos sido creadas para tal fin, esta vez seré yo la que decida como_.

Quietando el arma de la mano del Valkiria la guerrera se pone de pie y entra disparando contra las que eran sus aliadas, momento que Frank aprovecho para disparar varios misiles contra sus atacantes y la compuerta de salida. No alcanzo a esperar que el humo se disipara para salir por la escotilla, antes de salir ve como la joven soldado cae tras una ráfaga de disparo. En el espacio recordó que la joven era a quien Vertry había perdonado la vida en su primer escape.

A pesar de lo basto del espacio circundante a la nave, Frank desesperado empezó a rastrear todas la armaduras que había a la vista, le estaba llevando tiempo, pero no se rendía. Unos minutos después las alarmas de su caza comenzaron a sonar, estaba en la mira de varios Queadluun-Nora y Rau que se dirigían disparando en su dirección. El combate se torno frenético y no podía darse el lujo de perder demasiado tiempo con sus atacantes. Uno de los misiles Meltradi golpea el brazo izquierdo de su Battroid el cual lo soporta por estar protegido por uno de los componentes de su Fast Pack, pero la sacudida lo envió lejos golpeando contra una armadera la cual se abrió y ve a una inconsciente Vertry. Preocupado decidió alejarse de ella en modo Figther para que no reciba ningún disparo. Fue cuando supo como salvarla. A una buena distancia de ella, rápidamente dispara sus misiles contra tres de las cuatro perseguidoras que restaban haciendo que estas exploten; antes que la cuarta reaccione se le acerca entre los restos de sus compañeras y colocándose en modalidad Battroid y dispara sus lazer´s sobre la parte superior de la armadura pasando el blindaje de este, se dio cuenta que el disparo fue certero, dado que la armadura comenzó a moverse como si convulsionara en el espacio. Se coloca delante de esta y con sus manos fuerza la compuerta de la cabina abriéndola y saliendo una gran cantidad de gotas de sangre del interior. Toma el cuerpo muerto de la piloto lanzándolo al frio espacio y rápidamente lleva la nueva armadura donde Vertry se encontraba. Cuando llega sacude lentamente el cuerpo inconsciente de esta haciendo que abra lentamente sus ojos.

\- Vertry me escuchas, Vertry…

\- Frank… Frank… – Dice a medio despertar – estoy muerta?

\- No, pero si no te apresuras lo estarás… cámbiate de armadura antes que te congeles – Agrega al ver la escarcha en el casco de Vertry.

Con dolor en su cuerpo ella se cambia de armadura, la enciende y conecta el soporte vital de esta. Fue justo a tiempo, el crucero Meltradi que fuera su hogar se acercaba disparando sus cañones láser contra estos. Con maniobras evasivas ambos comienzan un contraataque contra la nave. Ante la atónita mirada del puente del crucero los cuales ven el vuelo de ambos, los cuales parecían bailar en el espacio como si fueran una danza coordinada, ella sonríe dentro del Queadluun-Rau al ver a su lado a Frank, mientras él ve maravillado la forma de volar de la agotada Meltradi. Ambos pasan entre la cortina de disparos del crucero pasando de largo de este, fue cuando Vertry se comunica con Frank por la radio.

\- Frank, destruir nave debemos o seguir hasta nuestro fin.

\- ¿Que sugieres? – Pregunta girando el caza.

\- Entrar y destruir desde dentro. – Sugiere Vertry.

\- ¡Te sigo! – Y le guiña el ojo.

Ambos se dirigen a toda velocidad en una danza mortal, girando juntos apuntan sus misiles contra las torretas del crucero lanzándolos contra este con una sincronización que dejaba asombrada a sus perseguidoras. Los misiles dibujaban caprichosas curvas de colores verdes y dorados, los cuales impactan contra la mayoría de las torretas de babor destruyéndolas, en la confusión ellos entran por la parte inferior forzando una puerta de carga con las manos del Queadluun-Rau. Entran esperando encontrar una férrea resistencia pero tras seguir por un pasillo hacia la sala de maquinas encontraron a varias soldados las cuales estaban desarmadas y dando la impresión de entregarse.

\- No nos dispare Lady Vertry, ya no queremos seguir peleando. – Comienza una de ellas acercándose con las manos alzadas.

\- ¿Se van a entregar? – Pregunta Vertry confundida.

\- Si mi Lady, ya no queremos seguir con esto, queremos aprender de cultura como usted. – Responde la Meltradi de cabellos cortos y anaranjados.

\- ¿Quien está al mando ahora de la nave entonces? - Pregunta Vertry a la soldado.

\- Está la segunda al mando, Lady Frisa. Está encerrada en el puente y puso la nave en colisión a la luna por habernos sublevado contra ella. – Dice una piloto Meltradi.

\- No si llego antes que ella – Dice Frank moviendo su valkiria hacia la compuerta.

\- No Frank, la conozco, es más despiadada que Zonya, iré yo. – Dice Vertry con seguridad.

\- Iremos lo dos entonces. – Asegura Frank posando la mano del Valquiria sobre la armadura de Vertry – No pienso dejarte sola nunca más.

\- Quisiera tener tamaña adecuado para besarte Frank. – Agrega Vertry – Vamos por Frisa. – Ustedes liquiden a las seguidoras que queden de Zonya cerca del puente. Las pilotos restantes salgan para distraer a posibles amenazas y tu comunícate con la nave de Lord Britai Kridanik y ponlo al tanto de lo que está pasando. – Ordena Vertry a las presentes.

Ambos salen nuevamente al espacio y llegan al puente entrando por el lugar donde había entrado Frank con anterioridad. Dentro la esperaba Frisa con una gran arma de rayos la cual no tuvo miramiento a la hora de disparar contra los intrusos. Tras algunas maniobras y que ella recibiera un impacto en el blindaje frontal ella logra acertar un disparo contra la Meltradi matándola al instante. Ella detiene su armadura y Frank toma el rifle que tenia la segunda al mando el cual quedo flotando. Vertry sale del Queadluun-Rau llegando flotando hasta los controles abriendo las escotillas por las cuales entra la tripulación de la nave corrigiendo el curso de esta a unos pocos cientos de kilómetros de la luna. Las técnicas de la nave cierran la brecha del puente y la gravedad regresa al puente. Fue cuando Vertry cayó desplomada con mucha sangre en el costado derecho del abdomen. Frank cambia de modalidad y desciende de la Valkiria corriendo hacia Vertry preocupado, el se pone delante de ella y toca la punta de sus dedos preocupado.

\- ¡Vertry! – Grita con fuerza para que lo escuche.

\- Tú estar bien, no importar. Mi querido Frank… Gracias - Ella cierra los ojos y Frank comienza a gritar su nombre desesperado.

\- ¡Hagan algo! ¡Hagan algo por favor! – Grita en Zentran a las presentes.

Las presentes sorprendidas al ver al Micron mostrar ese tipo de preocupación por su camarada, tomaron entre dos y la llevaron a la cámara de curación, la cual al desvestirla Frank pudo apreciar las heridas que había sufrido por su castigo y por el disparo de la ultima leal a Zonya. La colocan casi sin vida en la cámara y comienza el proceso de este. Sin saber cómo operar correctamente la cámara de curación, dado que era operada por un grupo leal a Zonya y la mitad había muerto recientemente y la otra se negó a ayudar, comenzaron el proceso por cómo había visto usarla. Tras un largo rato, que para Frank fue una eternidad, el proceso termino. La cámara se abre deja a ver a una inconsciente Vertry del tamaño de un humano, esta estaba a punto de caer cuando Frank la toma en sus brazos. El la cubre con un traje más pequeño de Meltradi, la alza y la lleva hasta lo que parecía una mesa pequeña, que en realidad era un porta cargador tirado de algún uniforme Meltradi. Ella parecía dormida. – Parece un ángel – Pensó Frank, preocupado sacude levemente a sus hombros y ella comienza a abrir sus ojos purpuras extrañada.

\- Fue todo un sueño…

\- No Vertry, ahora estaremos juntos por siempre. – Responde Frank con una sonrisa.

El la abraza con fuerza y luego ella lo besa con pasión. Las Meltradis presentes no entendían lo que pasaba, pero esto no le causaba rechazo, sino que despertó una curiosidad y encendió una serie de sentimientos que no lograban comprender, algo que estaba guardado profundamente en su interior. La otra cámara se abre y de ella sale la soldado Meltradi que había ayudado a Frank. Esta estaba también confundida y ve la escena de los dos en lo que era el porta cargador de su uniforme. Frank la mira y le agrádese con un movimiento de su cabeza y esta instintivamente responde su saludo.

* * *

Que les pareció hasta ahora?


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno llegue al final de esta historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado.

* * *

CAPITULO 11

Luego de pasar poco más de mes en la nave de Vertry, ella regreso a su tamaño original para supervisar su reparación, o al menos dejando los sistemas principales en línea, en cuanto que Frank reparaba algunos componentes de su Valkiria para no tener percances en el reingreso, aun así no lograba hacerlo funcionar correctamente. Terminaba de quitar uno de los últimos componentes con la ayuda de una mecánica Meltradi que los levantaba como si de una caja de zapatos se tratara. Vertry entra en el hangar vestida con su uniforme de piloto con su casco en la mano. Se pone de rodillas delante de Frank y le pregunta.

\- Frank… ¿No quisieras quedarte en nave conmigo?

\- Ya te lo explique Vertry, tengo que hacer esto… – Responde Frank y con un movimiento exagerado de su cabeza agradece a la mecánica que estaba con él y esta se retira saludando a Vertry – Además quiero que veas lo que el mundo tiene para ofrecerte… quiero tener la posibilidad de vivir a tu lado con tranquilidad…

\- Entender… pero no quiero que pasarte nada. – Dice llevando su enorme mano a su lado y acariciando con su dedo índice el brazo de este con cuidado.

\- Nada pasara, ten fe. – Responde acariciando su dedo.

\- ¿Que es fe? – Pregunta Vertry.

\- Es… Creer profundamente en algo Vertry. – Explica de la manera más sencilla que se le vino a la mente a Frank.

\- Yo creo en ti Frank. – Dice Vertry con una sonrisa poniéndose de pie.

\- Y yo te quiero Vertry. – Responde levantando la voz.

\- Entonces llegar momento de hacerlo. – Afirma la Meltradi colocándose su casco.

\- ¡Aquí te esperare! – Responde agitando su brazo.

A pesar de sus intentos, Frank no pudo lograr repara parte de los estabilizadores del VF por lo que tanto el caza y el Fastpack fueron colocados en un transporte de tropas Meltran para regresarlo a la tierra. Frank se queda durante la noche en la habitación de Vertry a espera de que ella regresar. Suponía que las cosas podrían tardarse, fue llamada en persona por el mismísimo Lord Britai Kridanik para explicar todo lo sucedido, pero aun así le llamaba la atención que todavía no tuviera noticias. Cerca del mediodía según la hora del la cuidad Macross regreso el Queadluun-Rau azul. Expectante Frank va a su encuentro, pero se da cuenta que no es Vertry, es otra piloto, más precisamente Klank 503 la soldado que la ayudó a rescatarla. Dentro de la cabina extrajo a una mujer en un pequeño traje Meltradi. Con cuidado la deposito en el suelo y tras quitarse su casco dejo ver su larga cabellera fue corriendo a los brazos de él. Ella lo abrasa y lo besa con una locura que no podía controlar, cuando se queda sin aire se separa y dice.

\- ¡Nunca pensé que extrañará esto!

\- Y yo poder sentir esto. – Responde Frank recuperando su aliento.

\- ¿Estar seguro de regresar aun?

\- Si Vertry... Quiero darte una vida de verdad, quiero que sepas que hay algo más que una vieja nave espacial. – Responde acariciando su rostro.

\- Pero ya haberlo hecho. – Afirma recostándose sobre su mano.

Ellos se quedan abrasados un rato hasta que Klank los interrumpe diciéndoles que el transporte estaba listo. Ambos se toman de la mano y caminan hasta este, subiéndose a la cabina del VF por no poseer asientos pequeños para ellos. Durante la media hora que duro el viaje hasta la tierra y otros veinte minutos para llegar a la Ciudad Macross en la atmósfera, Vertry le cuenta todo lo que hablo con el actual líder de las fuerzas extraterrestres, descienden en una pista cerca del SDF1. Todo el viaje hasta la pista fue acompañado por el escuadrón Skull. Tras descender un grupo de Marines esperaban a Frank y a Vertry. Ante el despliegue Frank da un paso fuera del transporte, Vertry gira y le pide a Klank que se retire, esta con duda ingresa ante la orden de su superior y parte nuevamente a su nave.

Los marines escoltan a ambos a las oficinas del Almirante Bruno Global. Llegando a las oficinas de este Vertry se encuentra con las conejitas del puente, se acerca a Sammy le dice rápidamente al oído.

\- Gracias, haberle gustado a Frank vestimenta...

Antes de que la más pequeña de las oficiales del puente pueda responder algo la vos de Global resuena en el pasillo sacando a todos de su concentración.

Pasan y con un movimiento de la mano del Almirante hace que la escolta se retire del lugar. Todos quedaron en silencio mientras Frank se coloca en firme y saluda militarmente siendo imitado de manera Meltran por Vertry. Global gira su sillón con su pipa en la boca – Descansen – Dice entre dientes prendiendo su pipa. Segundos después ingresa la Comandante Claudia La Salle. Se produce un tenso momento hasta que el Almirante comienza a hablar.

\- Creo... Que no tengo que decir cuáles son los cargos Teniente. – Termina exhalando humo de su pipa.

\- No señor. Robo de propiedad de la U. por razones estrictamente personales, desobediencia, insubordinación y deserción.

\- ¿Tiene idea cuales son las consecuencias de sus actos? – Pregunta con tranquilidad.

\- Si señor, estoy dispuesto a aceptar loa cargos, pero tengo solo una petición. – Dice Frank sin bajar la mirada.

\- No está en condiciones de nada Teniente. – Interrumpe Claudia con aspereza.

\- Lo sé y lo entiendo, lo único que solicito es que se le de asilo a Vertry. – Finaliza de manera personal mirando a su amada.

\- Mmm... – Dice Global quitándose su gorra dejándola en el escritorio – Viendo a la señorita Vertry puedo entender sus acciones... Aun así tiene que pagar por sus acciones.

\- Lo entiendo señor. – Responde con cierta resignación.

\- Yo afrontar castigo junto con Frank – Interrumpe Vertry – No dejar solo, no después de arriesgar todo por mí. – Concluye Vertry dando un paso al frente.

\- Ya veremos qué hacer con usted señorita Vertry… 217 – Luego de revisar el nombre en la carpeta que llevaba en la mano – Ahora terminemos con los asuntos del Teniente Morris. – Enfatiza fríamente la comandante La Salle.

\- Pero... - Comienza la Meltran levantando su voz molesta, pero la detiene Frank tomando su hombro moviendo la cabeza haciéndole entender que se calme. Ella regresa al lado de Frank y se coloca nuevamente en posición militar.

\- Entonces Comandante lea la sanción del Teniente. – Dice Global a su asistente.

\- Teniente Frank Morris, queda confinado a sus cuarteles por un plazo de 6 meses y la quita de medio salario por igual período, así mismo estará en tierra hasta nueva orden.

\- ¡Pero Frank necesitar salario completo! – Interrumpe la Meltran preocupada sin entender el significado mirando a Frank.

\- Tranquila está bien así, créeme. – Dice Frank conteniendo una sonrisa.

\- ¿Alguna objeción Morris? – Cuestiona Claudia.

\- Ninguna señora.

\- En cuanto a usted señorita Vertry... ¿Cuál es su idea de permanecer en la Tierra? – Pregunta Global a la piloto Meltran.

\- Señor... Quiero estar junto a Frank en su castigo, no abandonar…lo. – Responde Vertry tomando la mano de Frank.

\- En ese caso y si usted lo desea puede formar parte de las Fuerzas de Defensa como lo hizo la Teniente Fallyna.

\- Serra honor servir en su mando Señor. – Automáticamente saluda a Global tratando de imitar el saludo militar terrestre.

\- Pueden retirarse. – Dice Global respondiendo el saludo y estos salen junto con Claudia.

Fuera del despacho Claudia cambia a su habitual tono más calmado y dice.

\- Creo que me debe una Morris.

\- Se lo agradezco comandante, por todo.

\- No tiene que hacerlo, fue subordinado de Roy y siempre hablo bien de usted. – Responde con una sonrisa melancólica.

Antes de que continúen hablando aparece por el pasillo el Coronel Maistrov. A lo que Vertry pregunta.

\- Lady La Sele… ¿Yo estar de servicio activo? – Pregunta Vertry de manera extraña, casi inocentemente sospechosa.

\- No aun no, hay algunos asuntos que arreglar y algo de papeleo… ¿Porque lo pregunta? – Cuestiona sorprendida la morena.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar y Vertry dio dos pasos colocándose delante del desprevenido Coronel, y antes que este se dé cuenta se vio en el piso desorientado.

\- ¡Creo que romper algo! – Dice Vertry tomándose la mano adolorida - ¡Debura! Ser más delicada ahora que antes. – Agrega caminando ante la atónita mirada de varios presentes e incluso un par de lame botas que fueron en ayuda de Maistrov.

\- ¡Vayan y esperen en su cuartel hasta nueva orden! – Grita Claudia tratando de contener la risa y mostrarse convincentemente molesta por la acción de la extraterrestre.

Unos momentos después en su antigua barraca entran juntos escoltados por dos marines, cierran la puerta y el pregunta.

\- ¿Que fue eso de allá? – Pregunta Frank desconcertado.

\- Algo que tenía que hacer. ¡Si no fuerra por ese tendrías salario completo! – Se defiende la meltran molesta.

Frank ríe a gusto y va a la cafetera a preparar café. Ella desconcertada se tira en una cama a descansar cuando le pregunta.

\- ¿Esta ser tu cama? ¿No?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Responde Frank.

\- Tener tú... ¿Cómo decirse? – Se toca la nariz esperando la respuesta.

\- ¿Aroma? – Adivina Frank.

\- Si aroma... Se siente a ti. – Responde Vertry acariciando el cobertor. – Mi preguntar cómo ser tu cama.

\- Ya esta… – Dice Frank sirviendo dos tazas de café y acercándose a su cama le entrega una taza a su compañera.

\- Sabes, tengo curiosidat, siento que hay algo falta… no sé cómo decirlo… ¿Hay algo más que besarse?

\- ... Bueno, si… como explicarlo… primero tomemos esto y luego veremos – Responde Frank nervioso.

\- Eso ser algo que tu enseñarme... ¿Verdad? – Dice Vertry ruborizada sin saber porque

Ambos se sonrieron y se besan. Esa noche hablaron a gusto de sus vidas y costumbres. Despertaron juntos en su cama abrazados y con la sensación de que jamás se separarían el uno del otro. Paradójicamente en la mañana se le impuso el mismo castigo que a Frank, aun mejor ya que permanecieron juntos en esa barraca hasta que se le asigno una vivienda cerca de la nueva base aérea de la Ciudad Macross donde permanecieron juntos. Con el tiempo y a diferencia de Milia, Vertry logro destacarse en la cocina e incluso llego a superar a su Frank dominando los últimos modelos de VF. Con el pasar de los años y a pesar de negarse a comandar misiones de exploración en el espacio, permanecieron en la Tierra y siempre recuerdan con gracia el día en que una guerrera meltran observaba atónita a un piloto humano en la mesa de su camarote sin llegar a sospechar que a partir de ahí se convertían en uno para siempre.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo lo hice al escribirla. Gracias a los que leyeron y por los comentarios. Espero criticas y demas. Desde ya Muchisimas Gracias por haberme leido!


End file.
